Reunited
by emmybaby
Summary: Four years ago Tony and Jeanne's relationship ended aprubtly after the discovery of his lies. After running into each other after for years will things be forgivin so they can move on and be together or were the lies to much for her to handle.


So I know this is not _**Missing You**___but I am having problems with my laptop which is where the entire story is saved. The last chapter that I posted was me re-typing it really fast the other night. But for now here is a one-shot that I have come up with and typed onto another computer. I have a lot of them in my house. haha. Well let me know what you think.

Summary-Four years ago Tony and Jeanne's relationship ended aprubtly after the discovery of his lies. After running into each other after for years will things be forgivin so they can move on and be together or were the lies to much for her to handle.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything all rights belong to Donald P Bellisario For entertainment purposes only!

**It has been four years since I last saw her. She was very angry and I don't blame her, not even for a second. I messed up big time. I lied about who I was, my name, my job, almost everything. All done to help Director Shepard find La Grenouille****the elusive arms dealer. If I could go back I would. I would tell her the truth as soon as I felt a real connection I would have put a stop to the case and let the director do it someother way where Jeanne would not get hurt. I would hope things go differnetly. Well that's not going to happen, the past is the past and there is no way for me to go back and change the way I delt with things.**

**I sit at my desk day by day wallowing in self pity loathing the person I was and the person I am. Gibbs walking in with a case and my pity party ends.**

**"Pack your bags, we're going to Seatlle. Petty Officer Wilkinson was shot three times in the back. He is currently in Seattle Genreal." the boss said as he pulled his badge and gun from his desk.**

**Seattle**

**"Boss Petty Officer Wilkinson's Fiance Gemma is with his body now, he didn't make it through surgery. I am heading off with Ducky to see if I can get any information from her or the doctor that operated. I said. **

**The Hospital**

**I remained at the ground floor nurses station waiting for the fiance to arrive from the basement where the morgue is located. Thats when I saw her, after all this time she was really here in person. I knew she would be somewhere working. I just never imagined I would run into her. I couldnt help but whisper.**

**"Jeanne"**

**I turned at the souind of my name being whispered from the other side of the nrses station. It sounded familiar which is not what I wanted to hear. It has taken me four years to gt over him, I had to forgive him in both my head and my heart. But it was easier before I turned around to find him standing there with a shocked expression.**

**"Tony"**

**After I ran from him and all the lies he told me I found out I was pregnant. I knew I should have told him but my anger was so strong I wasnt thinknig clearly and I let all that anger take control. She has asked about him a few times but I was always able to brush it off. Until last year when I couldnt take it anymore. I broke down and told her all the good things I remember. How could anyone enter into a relationship and admit feelings when you know it's all about a case. I really thought I meant more to him then that but you can never really know now can you. I thought he truly loved me. Boy was I wrong. Now I have a three and a half year old who looks just like him. I love Emily with all my heart. Do I tell Tony, now that he's here?**

**"I am looking for the Doctor who operated on Petty Officer Wilkinson?" Great he's just here about the case. Why would I even begin to think that he was here to see me. It's impossible that he even truly cared for me at all. Hell he probably has a new girlfriend already. Why did I have to be the one who opereated. I should have giving the case to Dr. Greyer.**

**"That would be me." I told him.**

**"When Wilkinson was admitted was he awake?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Did he say anything?"**

**"He asked for his fiance Gemma a few times, at least that what it sounded like. Her name was mentioned. He also whispered the name Maggie before he passed out, from there we sadated him to operate."**

**"Thank you, Dr. Benoit." Gemma came around the corner just then, he looked into my eyes for a moment longer before turning around to talk to her. I tuned out the conversation by leaving apruptly for the break room. I couldnt take it any longer I had to get out of there.**

**"Ms. Lereta did your fiance ever say anything to you about someone wanting to hurt him?"**

**"No, never. Eric was a good officer her didn't say anything about enemy's. He was a good man, everone loved him."**

**After I finished asked the questions I sat down in one of the plush chairs in the waiting area. I needed to breath. I hadn't any idea what I would do if I ever saw her again.**

**She came back from the end of the hallway and walked straight towards me.**

**"Tony, I think we need to talk."**

**"Yeah, I agree."**

**"My physcologist has helped me these past years, to help me forgive you Tony. I have had alot of things to work through, mostly trust issues. No don't say anything Tony, let me finish. I took your lies very hard, my life has not been easy, my father dissapeared its not like him to leave for so long and not contact me. I'm worried Tony, but I have other things to keep my mind occupied. I just need to know why Tony, why would you lie to me that whole time about your feelings, I get that it was your job to find my father and get the information out of me but lieing to my face every time you told me you loved me..."**

**"I never once lied to you about that Jeanne. I lied about a lot of things but never that. It was not part of the plan to fall for you but I did, I know that it hurt you and I am so sorry about that. I wanted to tell you the truth I really did, but by that time I was afraid of your reaction and I got to far in. I'm sorry Jeanne. I truly am."**

**"There is something else. I dont know how your going to taking it. I know I should have told you along time ago. I am very sorry about it, but I was so angry Tony. She knows eveything I swear, and she has asked before. I know I was wrong."**

**"Wait Jeanne, who is 'she' I don't think I'm following."**

**"Emily Sarah Benoit, our daughter."**

**I have a... What... This can't be... "We have a..."**

**"Yes, Tony. I'm sorry, please forgive me for keeping it from you."**

**"Jeanne, I know why you did it yes I wish I could have been there and I wish I knew her, but I can't find it in me to be mad at you."**

**We turned back towards the nurses station when yelling started in that direction. "So what I killed that cheating bastard, he had it coming. Just didn't think you would find out so fast. I did this community a favor. One less whore to be terrorized by him."**

**"Why three times." Ziva questioned.**

**"Once for every slut I found him with."**

**"Jeanne I'll be right back." I told her as I jogged over to the team. "Boss is it ok if I meet you all back at the hotel later, you don't really need me to help take her downtown."**

**Gibbs looked over to Jeanne, who was watching from afar. "Go deal with it DiNozzo."**

**I walked back over to her. "So the fiance did it?" she asked rehtorically.**

**"Yeah" I answered anyway.**

**"What do we do now?" she asked.**

**"I would like to meet her, but the ball is in your court. I won't make you do something you don't want to do."**

**She got this look in her eye beforew thowing herself into my arms. Her lips landed on mine as her arms wound around my neck, her hands lacing in the hairs at the nape of my neck. The kiss was sweet and filled with longing. Our love was resurfacing quickly. "Please come meet her, she keeps asking about you." She said with a smile on her face.**

**Jeannes Apartment**

**"Emily, sweetie"**

**"Mommy" The cutest little girl in the world screamed while running from the other room.**

**"I want you to meet someone" Jeanne told her as Emily jumped up into her arms.**

**"Who is that" Emily asked.**

**"That is your daddy." Emily's eyes got huge as she looked me up and down.**

**"Hi" I said with a small wave.**

**She jumped down from Jeanne's arms and ran over to me with a big smile plastered on her face. "I think she likes you Tony" Jeanne laughed. We all went to sit on the sofa getting to know each other. Now we can be a family, my player days are over. Things are finally the way it's supposed to be. Me and Jeanne forever. Happiness is finally on the menu.**

Well I hope everyone liked it. If I get enough feed back and if people want it to be continued with what life is like later with Tony and Jeanne and little Emily I will continue. I will be updating _**Missing you **_by wednsday at the latest. Plus another one shot about Maddie and how she reacted when she found out her best friend was dead.


End file.
